Hide and Seek (2)
Hide and Seek (2) is the fortieth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on March 25, 2011. Summary Holly J.'s list of symptoms is getting longer, and way more dangerous. Will she listen to her body before it gives up on her completely? Meanwhile, Alli asks a fellow runaway for help, which lands her into more trouble. Wesley considers focusing on other goals after failing to break a world record. Main Plot Holly J. is scared. She types her symptoms into one of the school computers and analyzes possible diseases and cancers she could have. Sav tells her to go see a doctor but she tell him she'll see one later. At her locker, she is seen taking many different types of over the counter medication. Chantay also suggests she go see a doctor. When Holly J. starts forgetting parts of her presentation, she collapses and hits her head on a table nearby. She is taken to the doctor where they tell her they need to take blood to figure out what's wrong with her. She, however, sneaks out. Before her presentation for Bev Greyson, Holly J. needs to rest and takes a seat. Chantay suggests she go home because she doesn't look good. Holly J. figures she's trying to take credit while Chantay is really just concerned with her health. During the actual presentation, though, Holly J. urinates on herself and calls her mom to take her to the hospital. There, she learns she has a streptococcal infection causing glomerulonephritis and needs to have a course of dialysis run. It is here that she comes to terms with her sickness. Sub Plot Johnny calls Alli, who refuses to go back to his dorm or stay longer. After some persuasion, he lets her go off to Vancouver as long as she calls when she gets there. But when she asks a fellow runaway for help on how to make money or get a place to stay, he steals her bag with her bus ticket. With nowhere else to go, she returns to Johnny's dorm, only to discover that he ratted her out to Sav. He tells her that he won't force her to come home. However, she returns home and the family has a talk. They all realize that they don't talk to each other or open up anymore and decide it's time for a clean slate. They decide to start seeing a therapist and take a group photo together. Third Plot Wesley becomes hesitant now that Dave has told the whole school that he is trying to break a world record. However, things go wrong when he and Hannah tweak the pogo stick. He ends up falling and losing his chance to win. As a result, he injures both of his wrists and asks Hannah out on a date. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hide & Seek" by'' Imogen Heap. *This episode marks the last appearance of Johnny DiMarco. *Johnny mentions 'Rock this Town, where J.T. Yorke was killed (and Johnny as a witness) and '''Standing In The Dark (1), when the Lakehurst students all started going to Degrassi. *Johnny mentions squeegee kids which hasn't been mentioned since Parents' Day when Emma wrote an article on them. |-| Gallery= Alli In Her Disguise Talking On Her Cell Phone.jpg Alli In Her Disguise Talking To Johnny In His Dorm With Alli Crying.jpg Bev Grayson Talking To Holly J & Chantay.jpg Wesley Pogo-Sticking In His Degrassi Uniform Looking Scared In Front Of The Entire School.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms In Degrassi's Science Room With Wesley Holding His Pogo-Stick.jpg Sav In His Degrassi Uniform At His House Talking To His Dad.jpg Sav & Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Lying In A Hospital Bed With A Bandage On Her Head Looking Confused.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Feeling Her head On The Ground In MI.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform At Her Locker Self-Medicating.jpg Chantay & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi Talking.jpg D10 sept17 ss 0021.jpg D10 sept17 ss 0097.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0237.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0274.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0281.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0335.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0836.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0863.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0885.jpg D10 -sept-29th ss 1020.jpg Allilookingblah.jpg johnnyhns2.jpg hollyjhns2.png Bhandaris.png Savhns.png Wesleylol.png Ginger.png Hannah.png degrassi-episode-40-01.jpg degrassi-episode-40-02.jpg degrassi-episode-40-03 (1).jpg degrassi-episode-40-04.jpg degrassi-episode-40-05.jpg degrassi-episode-40-06.jpg degrassi-episode-40-07.jpg degrassi-episode-40-08.jpg degrassi-episode-40-10.jpg degrassi-episode-40-11.jpg degrassi-episode-40-11.jpg degrassi-episode-40-12.jpg degrassi-episode-40-13.jpg degrassi-episode-40-14.jpg degrassi-episode-40-15.jpg degrassi-episode-40-16.jpg degrassi-episode-40-17.jpg degrassi-episode-40-18.jpg 08 (1).jpg 09 (3).jpg 06 (2).jpg 04 (2).jpg 03 (5).jpg 02 (3).jpg 89uiuiuioip.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Also Starring *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco Guest Starring *Jennifer Gibson as Bev Greyson *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Geoffrey Pounsett as Doctor *Craig Stickland as Squeegie kid *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *(Ms. Oh to Class): "Sounds like a challenge, next!" *(Sav to Holly J.): "Go see a doctor already. This isn't good." *(Holly J. to Chantay): "I'm gonna get through this." *(Chantay to Unknown Junior): "I want to be excited." *(Hannah to Wesley): "I know. Its a bummer." *(Alli): "They've given up on me." *(Alli to Runaway): "How do I find a place to stay or make money?" *(Runaway to Alli): "You want me to show you." (Alli) "Yeah." (Runaway) "Give me your bag. No, I'm serious, give it!" *(Wesley): "I guess if it's not dangerous, it's not worth it, right?" *(Wesley): "Do you wanna maybe go on a date type thing sometime?" (Hannah): "I'd love to" *(Mr. Bhandari): "Say Bhandari!" *(Sav): "You're gonna get better right? I know you will; you're Holly J." *(Sav to Alli): "If you decide to go somewhere else. Please just tell me where." *(Holly J.): "What's wrong with me?" *(Johnny to Alli): "I stood next to a dude who stabbed a guy that everyone loved and then I had to go to that guy's school." |-| Featured Music= *''"Write It All Down For You" by Elliot Brood - Heard when Holly J. takes medicine from her own personal pharmacy. *"''Pogo" by Eternal Summers - Heard during Wesley's pogo scene. *''"Cleo's Song" by JBM - Heard during the scenes where Sav tells Alli he has her back and when the Bhandari's agree to communicate better. *"''Years" by JBM |-| Links= *Watch Hide and Seek (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes